You'll Always Find Your Way Back Home
by XxWonderStruckTSxX
Summary: Percy's journey. Instead of going to Camp Jupiter. He goes to Camp Halfblood. This is his journey back home.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Percy Jackson fandom! I'm back with another story! I was re-reading the SoN and I got this idea. I only got like 2 pages in and I stopped reading and went straight to microsoft word and this is what happened! I don't think anyone else has done this, when I searched Son of Neptune, a lot of the stories were discontinued.**

**I do not own PJO or HoO. If I did, why would I be writing on this site**?

**This is the edited version, thank you to those who reviewed! I think this is much better.**

* * *

Stupid monsters. Percy thought to himself. You should've died when I cut your heads off three days ago, or when I ran you over with a car. But no, you had to live.

I've been running for… I have no idea. All I know is that I woke up in some random woods about 5,000 miles back, surrounded by wolves. Normal teenagers wake up to their mom yelling at them to get up for school. Nope, not me; I woke up to a pack of wolves. The leader of the pack could talk though… she told me that I have a long journey in front of me. She also told me about this rock lady that was going to take over the world if I didn't stop her.

There's one problem with that though, I have no memory of my past life. The only thing that I can remember is this one name, besides my own. Annabeth. After that I left and started to go where my gut told me, because I didn't know what else to do. Right when I got into Colorado these Gorgons started chasing me and they haven't given up yet. Every time I kill them, they show up the next day, sometimes it takes them only a couple hours to come back. It sucks.

So, right now I'm in Missouri, I can see that famous arch. I get a weird wave feeling over my body. I think I've been here before, but I don't really know. I really wish that I could stop and walk around and see if any of this will trig any missing memories. I turn my head to see how far away the snake head sisters were. They're way too close for comfort so I decide to not stop and keep running. It's starting to get dark, if I want to sleep, I'm going to have to stop running and kill these monsters or I'll be running all night. I stop and turn around to face the demons that have been haunting me the past weeks.

I take the pen out of my pocket and click it, on the side of it; it says Anaklusmos in ancient Greek, which I somehow translated to Riptide. Whenever I lose it or it gets too far away from me, it appears in my pocket. I learned that about two weeks ago when it fell into the hoover dam.

"Ready to die, honey?" One of the snake sisters asks me.

"Not in the mood." I saw and slash my sword through her.

"My sister!" The other gorgon screeches. "What is with you and killing my sisters?" She asks.

"What?" I ask her in confusion.

"Never mind that, come here so I can feed you some yummy poison cereal!" She says and lunges towards me. I step back, a few feet behind me is the river.

"You know what, my other sister that you killed a couple years back fancied the sea god. I think I will freeze your corpse and give it to her when she returns." She says and slashes at me with her talon like claws. I try to chop her arms off with riptide but she moves them away too quickly. I whip my sword up and try to cut her on the rebound. She steps over to my left side and pushes me hard into the river.

"Demigods are always easier to kill when they are defenseless in the water." I raise my arms, kind of like an instinct. There's a pulling feeling in my gut and the water seems to make a mini hurricane around me. I aim my hands at the gorgon and about ten gallons of water flies at her. Luckily her scream is drowned in the water. After about five minutes of holding the water on top of her, I part the huge puddle that I made to drown the gorgon. What's left are two vials filled with gross, foggy, looking liquid. I take off my backpack that I might've uh… stolen from a store a couple days back. I didn't take much, just some double stuffed Oreos, a couple bags of beef jerky and a panda pillow pet… what? I need a pillow…

I open the big pocket and take out my pillow pet and un-Velcro it and set the vials on it and Velcro it back together. I put it in my back pack and sling it over my shoulder and slip my arms through the straps.

"Okay, one down, one to go." I start walking, now that I know how to kill the gorgons for good, there's no need to run all the way across the country.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please review! :)  
**

**~XxWonderStruckTSxX**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, I don't have anything to say... except that I don't own Percy Jackson :( **

* * *

I walk for about an hour when I see a train station with a cargo train being loaded. When I get closer I see that one of the train cars says New York on it. New York is pretty Far East; maybe if I take this train then I'll be closer to where I'm supposed to be.

I was casually over to the train, once all the train crew walked off to go get more cargo to load up, I walk over to the side of the train and step into the last car through the huge opening in the wall that's supposed to be a door. There are tons of boxes stacked almost to the ceiling. I shift a few stacks around and make a hiding place for myself so the crew wouldn't find me. I find the boxes to be surprisingly really light, I look around on the box and try to find a logo and see what's inside these. I find an apple, iPods and iPads that probably won't have anything on them.

I hear some clanking noises and the car goes pitch black. Someone must've closed the door. I feel the train start to lurch forward. The voice in my head is thinking,

"Ladies, and gentlemen, welcome to random trains nonstop trip to New York, thank you for choosing us and we hope you have a wonderful trip."

I take riptide out of my pocket and un-cap it; I grab the closest box ad start cutting it open. I take out an iPod and turn it on. The first thing I noticed was the colorful rainbow unicorn background, if this was a new iPod, it would have the default background. I go to the music and see that there's some on there. Score! These must be used ones people don't want or something! This train ride will be way less boring now. I take out an iPad from the box and dig around for some headphones.

I take out my pillow pet and rest it against a box and lean back. I plug in the headphones, turn on some music and tap the temple run app. I think I remember liking this game… I don't really know.

After I get a high score of about 5 million, I get really bored of temple run. I find where the movies are and see that there's only Hunger Games. Okay, I guess I'll watch that.

(2 hours and 21 minutes later…) (Yeah, I know the exact time… I had to tell my friend! Don't judge…)

Best. Movie. Ever. Hunger Games is over and I have no idea how far away we are. Luckily there's a Hunger Games game on the iPod and iPad so I'm occupied. It really sucks to have ADHD in these kinds of situations.

* * *

**Please review! **

**~XxWonderStruckTSxX**


	3. Chapter 3

I feel the train slowing down; I really hope that we're in New York and not just taking a pit stop. I pack up my backpack and start shifting around some boxes in case someone opens the door they won't see me. If we're really here, then I'm going to wait for the right second to make a break for it.

The train stops, but instead of the door making a sound like it did when it closed, it's making a sound like claws are tearing at it. I see where the door and the wall meet that there is a small hole in the wall that is getting bigger and bigger. That sound is getting louder too.

"Die son of Poseidon!" I hear a high pitch screech and then the door is torn off the train car. I take my pen out of my pocket and click it. Instantly it stretches out into a full length lethal weapon. I run out of the car and put on my backpack on at the same time. My backpack is a little heavier now… for reasons.

When I get out of the car I see that the gorgon released the car I was in from all the others, leaving me behind to deal with this pain in the behind.

"Percy Jackson, you have killed both my sisters! Now you must die!" She says and lunges at me. I look around. No water. Great! How am I supposed to kill her without water?! She swings at me with her long talons, by the looks of it, I think she was trying to take off my head. I take riptide and swing at her shins, she jumps up and lands on my sword. It falls to the ground with a faint clank against the grass.

"No way to defend yourself, what are you going to do son of the sea god?" She spits out at me.

I'm not a fan of thinking so I don't think about what I'm going to do, I just do it. I punch her on the jaw. She stumbles back and off riptide, which I grad before she can step forward and back onto it.

"First you kill my sisters, now you are rude? They really need to teach manner at that camp!"

I'm close to New York, I just know it. I need her out of my way so I can get there, so I did the most reasonable thing you could do in a situation like this. I swing my sword through her stomach while she's blabbering about her dead sisters.

"No!" She screams as she turns to a pile of dust at my feet. The wind picks up the dust and blows it away. Hopefully with her gone for a little, I'll have enough time to get to this place that my gut is telling me to go.

* * *

**That was short, sorry :/ Please review :)**

**~XxWonderStruckTSxX**


	4. Chapter 4

**It's hard going from writing on here to writing a book report for school when they're both on The Son of Neptune, my writing style had to be different and stuff...**

**Anyways, I don't own this!**

* * *

I'm running in the direction that I have a feeling I should go. I'm in the big apple, otherwise known as New York. I'm on the edge of the city, between the busy chaotic world of New York, and the quiet country side. I'm exhausted but I still try to make my way up this hill so I can gain some speed and distance from the snake haired demon that has been following me across the country.

"Come here honey!" I just want to give you some nutritious poison crackers!" She yells at me. I don't reply, I just keep running. I have a feeling in my gut that I'm almost to my destination. The snake haired lady keeps yelling at me and offering me deadly snacks. Each time I don't stop.

I see a gray hound bus pass. Whenever I see one I get a weird feeling that it has something to do with Annabeth. The only name, besides my own, that I can remember. I remember her kissing me every time I did something stupid, which must've been a lot. Everything else from my past I can't seem to remember, it's all fuzzy.

I'm exhausted and I would love to stop running and walk instead, but anything slower will allow the monster behind me to catch up, and right now I'm not in the mood to fight. Even though all the other times that I've fought them, I don't get hurt, and I have no clue why. I have no scratch or bite marks. When she tried to bite me a couple days back, her teeth broke, like she were biting a rock instead of my flesh.

I smell strawberries in the air, it smells like home and I don't know why. I run past this opening in the road which I guess is a strawberry farm.

"Hey! Wait up!" I turn my head and see these two guys in bright orange t-shirts holding baseball bats, wait, no. They're holding swords. And they're running after me.

"I can't, there's monsters chasing me!" I yell back at them and keep running.

"Percy, stop!" They both yell. They know my name… so they must know me. I stop running and turn around to face them.

"Quick, come with us. We can go where the monsters can't get you." One of the boys tells me. They look identical, they must be twins. They pull me along to the strawberry farm. We pass a sleeping dragon, normally I would be scared. But after what I've been through with the snake ladies, it doesn't harm me.

"Chiron! Chiron!" One of the boys yells when we reach this big, faded blue, farm house. Then around from the back of the house a half horse, half man creature walks towards us.

"Percy! Someone go get Annabeth!" The horse man says.

"Annabeth… I remember that name." I mutter a little loudly. "But who are you? And what is this place? And what happened to the snake ladies that were chasing me?" I ask. I'm so confused. These people seem to know me, but I have no clue who they are.

* * *

***Gasp* He's at camp now! He finally made it :)**

**~XxWonderStruckTSxX**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Percy Jackson and HoO... sad day :(**

* * *

"Percy!" I turn and see a blonde girl… Annabeth, running towards me. What I did not expect is the full on tackle that she gave me. She hugs me then gets off; she offers her hand to help me up. I take it; once I'm up on my feet she smacks me on the arm.

"Where have you been seaweed brain?!"

"I was running across the country from some snake haired ladies." I tell Annabeth.

"Must be Medusa's sisters." Annabeth tells the horse guy. "Come on seaweed brain, while you were on your little vacation, a lot of stuff happened." She grabs my hand and starts pulling me deeper into this place. I really want to tell her that I've lost my memory, but all these people look so happy to see me, I think that would put a depression on this place.

As we walk along a lot of people tell me hi and welcome back. This one bigger girl that was carrying a spear said, "Hey prissy, see you find your way back. Too bad." I'm guessing we don't like each other. I say hi back to all these people and pretend that I know them, when actually; I don't even know what this place is.

Annabeth is leading me over to this huge pavilion with a ton of people in armor holding weapons were practicing. There's this big black pile in the very back corner, I assume it's a pile of ashes, but no. It gets up and starts running straight at me, kind of like a dog. This huge, black, ash dog thing tackles me.

"Mrs. O'Leary missed you." Annabeth smiles.

"Hey girl!" I get up and start petting her. Now that I can see up close, I can tell that it's a huge dog. She looks kind of sad, she must be my dog and I think she can tell that I have no idea what's going on. I lean down and whisper in what I think is her ear.

"You know, don't you?" I ask. She makes a nodding motion… I think, and licks me. So I'm guessing that means yes.

"Does she know what?" Annabeth asks. Styx, I'm such a bad whisperer. I stand up slowly and look at Annabeth.

"I'm sorry to tell you this… but I lost my memory." I can already see sadness spread across her face, great. That's exactly why I didn't tell her earlier. "But, the only thing I can remember is your name." She looks a little better now, but she still doesn't look that thrilled.

"It'll be okay. I want to remember everything so badly, but everything is all fuzzy."

"I'll be fine, Percy. At least you're back, somewhat." She says and I pull her into a hug, she accepts, but then quickly steps back.

"I know you'll come up with a plan, I remember that Athena always has a plan." She smiles a little. Hey, I remembered something from my past and I got it right!

"We'll get you back to normal, seaweed brain. I promise."

* * *

**Percabeth is like... only abeth right now. Percy's still kind of MIA. **

**Please review, gracias :)**

**~XxWonderStruckTSxX**


End file.
